Bitterness
by miko647635
Summary: Daphne , Bloom's sister reminisces about the past and how she saved Bloom at the cost of her own dreams and hopes. # My First One Shot#. Please Review


**Memoirs of the brightest star**

**A/N:- Revised and reposted! This is my first one-shot which went through an overhaul . Please read and review. ****. It revolves around Daphne after she is brought back to life. The credit goes to the 13thGirlWithoutASoul. Her story 'Saint Daphne ' inspired me to write this.**

Hatred. Bitterness. There are a lot of words that can be used to describe how I was feeling right now. I was wrong…..I shouldn't have saved her.

My name is Daphne and I am the lost Princess of Domino. I had been beautiful when I had been alive. My shining blond hair looked lovely when it blew in the wind and my brown eyes always held a sparkle in them…..But not anymore. My life had been snuffed out when the Ancestral Witches had attacked Domino.

I had saved Bloom and sent her to Earth to protect her, because of the simple fact that I had been fond of her. I had been stupid enough to save her. I had been a sixteen year old hormonal teenager with problems and yet I had forfeited my life to save hers. The result?

I had become a bodiless nymph, bound to the depths of Lake Roccaluce. During my time in the lake I had wondered what life would have been if I hadn't saved the Hero of Domino, the saviour of our…..excuse me, no her planet.

Once Domino had been revived, no one even thought of what I had gone through except for my parents, but now even they had replaced me with my baby sister Bloom. It was always Bloom this and Bloom that. I realized that they didn't care about me anymore and it broke my heart.

I sighed as I looked at the sphere made of water. It showed my sister smiling, her friends crowding around, cheering about how she had saved the world again. Their newest foe had been Tritannus who had met defeat at the hands of the Winx Club because they had attained Sirenix. But did they thank me?

No they only thought of themselves.

Excuse me for sounding so bitter but you don't realize what I've been through. I had never expected that people would forget me and not want to get to know the real me. After all in a way I was the true saviour of Domino. If it hadn't been for my sacrifice Bloom wouldn't exist.

She had taken my share of the Dragon's Flame making her stronger. It was my power that had allowed her to bring back Domino and defeat the Ancestral Witches.

She didn't care about my feelings at all.. She didn't care about my past. In fact I'm sure that if I had never told her, she would have never even known a little about me. She had never even asked about what I had been like in the past: - Whether I had friends or not, whether I had ever gotten the chance to go to Alfea, whether I had a favourite colour or not, What my dislikes were, etc.

**But what if things had been different?**

What would have happened if I had taken Bloom's share of the Flame instead and hidden on Earth myself until it was safe to come out? What if I had left her on Domino to die?

I wouldn't be blamed as I was the crown princess. I had been my parent's favourite even when Bloom had arrived into this world.

But things would have been different if the Ancestral witches had not attacked Domino...

I would have gone to Alfea. Maybe I would have fallen in love with a Red Fountain Specialist, and made my own Winx Club. Maybe I would have had everything I lost. I would have probably known Bloom as a person and not just the saviour of the magic dimension.

Bloom never mourned my death and she never thought that I could probably live again if she tried to use her powers to bring me back. In the end she did…. And for that I am grateful but I still wish that I had left her that fateful day.

Just because I can speak doesn't mean that my death doesn't matter. I had never got a real chance to live.

I want to be able to hug my mother again, because I love her. Even though it's great being a nymph …..being alive it has a totally different feeling to it.

Sometimes I wonder if she ever even thinks that I gave up everything for her life? My own life, feeling, love, ruling...I sometimes wonder what would have happened had she died that fateful day

And when I heard her talk about quitting Alfea, during her first year...I felt bitter. She had everything I wish I had and yet she speaks like that. She is coward…..or at least was….. Now she is the saviour of the Dimension and is the talked about by everyone .

Please excuse me for being bitter but I'm sure you understand or at least I hope you do.

* * *

**Please do review**


End file.
